Summer Rose
Summer Rose (サマー・ローズ, Samā Rōzu) is Ruby Rose's deceased mother. Her gravestone is an altar in the Cliffside Forest. As revealed in "Burning the Candle", Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's half-sister, making Summer her stepmother. Summer is believed to have died prior to the start of the series, possibly during her final mission. According to Yang, Summer was a highly skilled Huntress. Yang also reveals that she was part of Team STRQ alongside Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen. Yang describes Summer as a "Super-Mom" and still fondly remembers her cookies. "Thus kindly I scatter." :—Summer's epitaph on the Cliffside Altar. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Summer almost appears to be the spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, pale complexion, and black and red hair as well. In her younger days with her team, she appears to be dressed in a white hooded cloak and a skirt, much like her daughter's style. In comparison to the rest of her old team, she appeared to be the shortest. * Hair Color: Black and Red * Skin Color: Pale * Eye Color: Silver * Age: Not Known (Deceased) * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Yang described Summer at best as an attentive mother to both her and Ruby. Despite Yang acknowledging that she wasn't Summer's biological daughter, she seemed to have a profound love for her as she cared for Yang like her own. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Taiyang Xiao Long (Significant other) * Ruby Rose (Daughter) * Yang Xiao Long (Stepdaughter) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Summer was a skilled Huntress, going on missions up unto her death. In addition to being a "Super-Mom", Summer is described as a "slayer of giant monsters" by Yang. Silver Eyes Summer, and by extension her daughter Ruby, come from a line of warriors who possess powerful abilities related to their silver eyes. The extent of their power is unknown, but according to an ancient legend, those with silver eyes were destined to be warriors, and the Grimm feared them. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis See also External links * Summer Rose Wikipedia * Summer Rose RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * Her name derives from the poem The Last Rose of Summer by Thomas Moore, as evidenced by the epitaph on her gravestone: "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly, I Scatter", a line from the poem. ** Summer's name follows the naming conventions of Remnant in two different ways. "Summer" is one of the four calendar seasons, usually characterized by warm weather, which brings warm colors to mind. "Rose" is a type of flower that can be found in various colors, such as red and white. * Summer and Ruby share the same emblem design. ** Though on the show both emblems are shown as gray due to being carved in either metal or stone, Ruby's is seen to be red on other RWBY media. * The discovery of her death by Ruby is told in the first set of lyrics in "Red Like Roses Part II". ** Likewise, the second verse of the song is told from Summer's perspective, stating her regret for having left her daughter behind. ** The vocalists in the song are mother and daughter, with the Ruby lyrics sung by Casey Lee Williams and the Summer lyrics sung by her mother Sandy Lee Casey. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Team STRQ Category:Deceased